Marvel Cinematic Universe (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style)
a spoof of Marvel Cinematic Universe Iron-Angry Bird (Iron Man) *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Pepper Potts - Silver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) *James "Rhodey" Rhodes - Diggs (Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Ho Yinsen - Larry (The Wild) *Nick Fury - Whiplash (Turbo) *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger - Nigel (Rio) *Happy Hogan - Verne (Over the Hedge) The Incredible Polar Bear *Bruce Banner - Liam (Gnome Alone) *Hulk - Norm (Norm of The North) *Betty Ross - Chloe (Gnome Alone) *Emil Blonsky - *Abomination - Mordu (Brave) *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Nick Fury - Whiplash (Turbo) Iron-Angry Bird 2 (Iron Man 2) *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Pepper Potts - Silver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) *James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine - Diggs (Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Natalie Rushman/Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Bloom (Winx Club) *Happy Hogan - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash - Lou (Uglydolls) *Howard Stark - Eduardo (Rio 2) Surly (Thor) *Thor - Surly (The Nut Job) *Jane Foster - Andie (The Nut Job) *Loki - James Hook (The Pirate Fairy) *Erik Selvig - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Laufey - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Volstagg - *Heimdall - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Frigga - Elsa (Frozen) *Odin - *Hogun - *Nick Fury - Whiplash (Turbo) Captain Maverick: The First Avenger *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Chester Philliips - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - *Peggy Carter - *Bucky Barnes - *Howard Stark (Young) - *Arnim Zola - *Abraham Erskine - *Nick Fury - Whiplash (Turbo) The Avengers (2012) (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) *Iron Man - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Captain America - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Thor - Surly (The Nut Job) *Hulk - Norm (Norm of The North) *Black Widow - Bloom (Winx Club) *Hawkeye - Rafael (Rio) *Nick Fury - Whiplash (Turbo) *Loki - James Hook (The Pirate Fairy) Iron-Angry Bird 3 (Iron Man 3) *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Pepper Potts - Silver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) *James "Rhodey" Rhodes - Diggs (Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Aldrich Killian - *Happy Hogan - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Bruce Banner - Liam (Gnome Alone) *Trevor Slattery - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) Surly: The Dark World *Thor - Surly (The Nut Job) *Loki - James Hook (The Pirate Fairy) *Odin - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Jane Foster - Andie (The Nut Job) *Malekith - *Volstagg - *Heimdall - *Hogun - Captain Maverick: The Winter Soldier *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Otis (Barnyard) *Natalie Rushman/Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Bloom (Winx Club) *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Tough Wood (Valiant) *Brock Rumlow - Screenslaver (Incredibles 2) *Nick Fury - Whiplash (Turbo) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - *Quicksilver - Sid (Ice Age) Guardians of the Galaxy (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) *Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Diego (Ice Age) *Gamora - Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Drax the Destroyer - Boog (Open Season) *Groot - Rex (Toy Story) *Rocket Raccoon - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Ronan the Accuser - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Taneleer Tivan/The Collector - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Yondu Udonta - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Nebula - Zoe (Zambezia) *Korath - Professor Poopypants (Captian Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Rhomann Dey - *Irani Rael - *Howard the Duck - Pigeon Toady (Storks) The Avengers: Age of Dag *Captain America - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Iron Man - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Bruce Banner - Liam (Gnome Alone) *The Hulk - Norm (Norm of The North) *Thor - Surly (The Nut Job) *Black Widow - Bloom (Winx Club) *Hawkeye - Rafael (Rio) *Scarlet Witch - Ash (Sing) *Quicksilver - Sid (Ice Age) *Maria Hill - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *War Machine - Diggs (Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Falcon - Tough Wood (Valiant) *Vision - Tail Feather (Valiant) *Laura Barton - *Erik Selvig - Alex (Madagascar) *Helen Cho - *Nick Fury - Whiplash (Turbo) *Baron von Strucker - Von Talon (Valiant) *Ulysses Klaue - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Ultron - Dag (Barnyard) *Thanos - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) Ant-Bird (Ant-Man) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Hope van Dyne - Nyx (Disney Fairies) *Dr. Hank Pym - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Luis - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Kurt - Bubbles (The Angry Birds Movie) *Dave - Hal (The Angry Birds Movie) *Jim Paxton - Blu (Rio) *Maggie Lang - Jewel (Rio) *Cassandra Lang - Ginger (Chicken Run) *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Tough Wood (Valiant) *Gale - Twilight (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Howard Stark - Eduardo (Rio 2) *Peggy Carter - Gloria (Happy Feet) *Janet van Dyne - Victoria (Valiant) *Mitchell Carson - *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Otis (Barnyard) Captain Maverick: Civil War *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Natalie Rushman/Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Merida (Brave) *Hawkeye - Rafael (Rio) *Vision - Tail Feather (Valiant) *Brock Rumlow - Hans (Frozen) *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess trilogy) *T'Challa/Black Panther - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *T'Chaka - Mufasa *James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Iron Patriot - Aladdin (Aladdin Trilogy and Tv Series) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) *Peter Parker/Spider Man - Ted (The Lorax) *May Parker - Lady (Lady and the Tramp 1 and 2) *Helmut Zemo - Kratos (God of War Series) Doctor Sulley *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Karl Mordo - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Christine Palmer - Silvermist (Disney Fairies) *Wong - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Kaecilius - Metal Beak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *The Ancient One - Joy (Inside Out) *Dormammu - Kron (Dinosaur) *Kaecilius's Zealots - Pure Ones (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Jonathan Pangborn - Shrek *Nicodemus West - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) *Tina Minoru - Kitty Galore (Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Daniel Drumm - Sheriff (Cars) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) *Peter Quill/Star Lord - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Gamora - Neytiri (Avatar) *Rocket Raccoon - Fievel Mouskewitz (Fievel Goes West) *Drax the Destroyer - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Groot - Iron Giant *Nebula - Herself *Yondu Udonta - Amos Slade *Ego - Copper. Note that Ego and Copper were both played by Kurt Russell *Ego the Living Planet - Death Star *Mantis - Princess Atta *Kraglin Obfonteri - James The Red Engine *Howard the Duck - Chris Griffin. *Taserface - King Koopa Spider-Man Homecoming (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) *Peter Parker/Spider Man - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) *May Parker - Mrs. Wiggins (The Lorax) *Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Roland (Strange Magic) *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Ned - *Pepper Potts - Silver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) *Mac Gargan - *Captain America - Cody Maverick (Surf' Up) Surly: Ragnarok *Thor - Surly (The Nut Job) *Loki - James Hook (The Pirate Fairy) *Odin - *Hela - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) (both crushed) *Korg - *Fenrir - *Stephen Strange - *Bruce Banner - Liam (Gnome Alone) *Hulk - Norm (Norm of the North) *Miek - *Skurge - *Valkyrie - Black Car *T'Challa/Black Panther - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *N'Jadaka/Erik "Killmonger" Stevens - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Nakia - Sally (Cars) *Okoye - Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) *Everett K. Ross - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *W'Kabi - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Shuri - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) *M'Baku - Valiente (Ferdinand) *Ramonda - Lizzie (Cars) *Zuri - Ramone (Cars) *Ulysses Klaue - Don Lino (Shark Tale) Avengers: Infinity War (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Bruce Banner - Liam (Gnome Alone) *The Hulk - Norm (Norm of The North) *Thor - Surly (The Nut Job) *Black Widow - Bloom (Winx Club) *Scarlet Witch - Ash (Sing) *James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine - Diggs (Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Tough Wood (Valiant) *Vision - Tail Feather (Valiant) *James "Bucky" Barnes/White Wolf - Boog (Open Season) *T'Challa/Black Panther - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ted (The Lorax) *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Diego (Ice Age) *Gamora - Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Drax the Destroyer - Otis (Barnyard) *Groot - Rex (Toy Story) *Rocket Raccoon - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Nebula - Zoe (Zambezia) *Mantis - Daisy (Barnyard) *Thanos - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Ebony Maw - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Cull Obsidian - Chakal (The Book of Life) *Proxima Midnight - *Corvus Glaive - Koto (All Hail King Julien) *Loki - James Hook (The Pirate Fairy) *Wong - Bones (Ferdinand) *Heimdall - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Eitri - *Pepper Potts - Silver (The Angry Birds Movie) *Taneleer Tivan/The Collector - Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) Ant-Bird and the Wasp-Fairy *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Hope van Dyne/Wasp - Nyx (Disney Fairies) *Ava Starr/Ghost - Chef (Trolls) *Uzman - *Stoltz - *Dr. Hank Pym - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *Luis - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Kurt - Bubbles (The Angry Birds Movie) *Dave - Hal (The Angry Birds Movie) *Jim Paxton - Blu (Rio) *Maggie Lang - Jewel (Rio) *Cassandra Lang - Ginger (Chicken Run) *Jimmy Woo - *Janet van Dyne - Victoria (Valiant) *Bill Foster - Captain Felicievel *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel - Felicie Milliner (Ballerina) *Nick Fury - Whiplash (Turbo) *Goose - Pig (Home) *Talos - Maui (Moana) *Yon-Rugg - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Korath - Professor Poopypants (Captian Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Ronan the Accuser - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Maria Rambeau - Beans (Rango) *Minn-Erva - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *The Supereme Intelligence - Lola (Shark Tale) *Dr. Wendy Lawson/Mar-Vell - Anna (Frozen) *Phil Coulson - Wing Commander Gutsy (Valiant) Avengers: Endgame (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) *Captain America - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Iron Man - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Bruce Banner - Liam (Gnome Alone) *The Hulk - Norm (Norm of The North) *Thor - Surly (The Nut Job) *Black Widow - Bloom (Winx Club) *Hawkeye - Rafael (Rio) *James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine - Diggs (Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Chuck( Angry Birds) *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel - *Nubula - Herself *Okoye - Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) *Wong - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Harold "Happy" Hogan - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Rocket Raccoon - Fievel Mouskewitz (Fievel Goes West) *Thanos -Dave (Penguins of Madagasca *Dr. Stephen Strange - Sulley *T'Challa/Black Panther - Lighting McQueen ( Cars) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ted( The Lorax) *Gamora - Neytiri ( Avatar) *Hope van Dyne/Wasp - *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - *Sam Wilson/Falcon - *James "Bucky" Barnes/White Wolf - *Loki - *Mantis - *Drax the Destroyer - *Shuri - *Dr. Hank Pym - *Janet van Dyne - *Maria Hill - *Laura Barton - *Ebony Maw - *Groot - *Peter Quill/Star-Lord - *Nick Fury - *Corvus Glaive - *Cull Obsidian - *Proxima Midnight - *Valkyrie - *Frigga - *Howard Stark - Eduardo (Rio 2) *The Ancient One - *Agent Margaret Carter - *May Parker - *Korg - *Ramonda - *General Thaddeus Ross - *M'Baku - *Jasper Sitwell - *Brock Rumlow - *Ned Leeds - *Alexander Pierce - *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - *F.R.I.D.A.Y. - *Jack Rollins - *Harley Keener - *Jane Foster - *Edwin Jarvis - *Akihiko - *Morgan Stark - *Cassie Lang - Spider-Man Far from Home (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ted (The Lorax) *Nick Fury - Whiplash (Turbo) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio - Shaw (Open Season) *Michelle "MJ" Jones - Audrey (The Lorax) *Maria Hill - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Harold "Happy" Hogan - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Julius Dell - *Ned Leeds - *Roger Harrington - *May Parker - Mrs. Wiggins (The Lorax) *Eugene "Flash" Thompson - *Betty Brant - *William Ginter Riva - *Tony Stark - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Odadiah Stane - *Steve Rogers - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Natasha Romanoff - Bloom (Winx Club) *Vision - *Dimitri Smerdyakov - *Brad Davis - *Zach - *J. Jonah Jameson - Detective Pikachu (Pokémon: Detective Pikachu) *Talos - *Soren - *Hydro-Man - *Molten Man - *Sandman - *Cyclone - *Zombie Iron Man - Cardinal (The Nut Job) Gallery Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red as Tony Stark/Iron Man Silver in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Silver as Pepper Potts Diggs-cats-and-dogs-the-revenge-of-kitty-galore-6.24.jpg|Diggs as James "Rhodey" Rhodes Larry in The Wild.jpg|Larry as Ho Yinsen Whiplash-turbo-6 2.jpg|Whiplash as Nick Fury Nigel the Cockatoo.jpg|Nigel as Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger Verne in Over the Hedge.jpg|Verne as Happy Hogan Liam-gnome-alone-2.68.jpg|Liam as Bruce Banner Norm-norm-of-the-north-91.5.jpg|Norm as Hulk Chloe in Gnome Alone-0.jpg|Chloe as Betty Ross Bear dead eye.jpg|Mor'Du as Abomination Bloom_in_Winx_Club_The_Secret_of_the_Lost_Kingdom.jpg|Bloom as Natalie Rushman/Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Lou_(UglyDolls).png|Lou as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash Eduardo_in_Rio_2.jpg|Eduardo as Howard Stark Surly 10.jpg|Surly as Thor Andie 93.jpg|Andie as Jane Foster James Hook in The Pirate Fairy.jpg|James Hook as Loki Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Shifu as Erik Selvig Thunderclap the nyctosaurus.jpg|Thunderclap as Laufey Mr. Incredible in Incredibles 2.jpg|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible as Heimdall Elsa on ship.png|Elsa as Frigga Sulley (Sullivan) in Monsters, Inc.jpg|Sulley as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Linnux--15.8.jpg|Linnux as Karl Mordo Silvermist-tinker-bell-and-the-lost-treasure-3.52.jpg|Silvermist as Christine Palmer Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Mike Wazowski as Wong Metal Beak in Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole.jpeg|Metal Beak as Kaecilius Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy as The Ancient One Kron.jpg|Kron as Dormammu Trailer07.jpg|Pure Ones as Kaecilius's Zealots Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Jonathan Pangborn Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick the Vast as Nicodemus West Kitty Galore in Cats and Dogs- The Revenge of Kitty Galore.jpeg|Kitty Galore as Tina Minoru Sheriffcars2.png|Sheriff as Daniel Drumm Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Marvel spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Marvel Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Disney Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Parmount Pictures Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs (2000-2009) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs (2010-2019) Category:Iron man spoofs Category:The incredible hulk spoofs Category:Iron Man 2 Spoofs Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Movie Spoof Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Movie Spoofs Category:Captain America: Civil War Spoofs Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:Thor Spoofs Category:Thor:The Dark World Spoofs Category:The Avengers Movie Spoof Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Movie Spoofs Category:Avengers: Infinity War Spoofs Category:Avengers: Endgame Spoofs Category:Black Panther spoofs Category:Spiderman spoof Category:Captain Marvel Movie Spoofs Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Movie Spoofs